Wishes
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Night at 4077th, and everyone has a wish they whisper to the stars.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Ummm, yeah, ok. I think by now you can figure that if I owned this guys and girls, the show would never have ended. Either that or we would have seen a lot more of Hawkeye and Margaret together.  
  
  
Wishes.  
  
Starlight, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
  
  
I just wish...  
  
What do I wish? I wish I wasn't here for starters. There are times I wake up and just stare at my draft notice in disbelief. I wish it had never come. I wish I had burnt it as soon as I recognised it for what it was. I wish I had recognised it.  
  
I wish I hadn't seen the look in my wife's eyes when I opened it. Terror has no place in her life, should have no place in her life. I don't think I'll ever forget the absolute despair on her face as I was driven away. I wish she hadn't been there, but she insisted on waving me off.  
  
I pride myself on now on not crying. I can look at dying children and not even have to blink, but to look out of that car window and to see her standing there, trying so hard to be brave for the kid's sake, I had to turn away. I carry that image in my heart, where no one can take it away from me. I wish I could see them, be with them. I wish I could rub out the fear they now have in my place.  
  
If wished were horses, everyone in this camp would be able to ride home. I couldn't wish for better friends than I've made here. I couldn't wish for better men and women to be under my command. But every night when I go to bed scared and alone, I find myself wishing I had never met them. Every day when I think about my wife and children, my baby son Andrew who I've never even seen, I wish I was home. I wish the leaders of this world would see sense. I wish that all the suffering I have seen would end.  
  
I wish that wished would come true.


	2. Hawkeye

Disclaimer- I give up! I really truly do give up! You haven't figured it out by now. They... are... not... mine! I... own... nothing... of... this... show!  
Happy now?  
  
Wishes  
  
Starlight, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
  
  
I just wish...  
  
I wish I didn't have to wish anymore. I wish I'd never had to wish. I wish I'd never made any wishes before now, because there are times I worry that those wishes will come true and that the ones I'm making now will be passed over. It's a depressing thought, but then, this is a depressing time.  
  
It's a time I wish I could skip. It's a time I wish had never come. There are times in this time when I wish I could stop the clocks, and just walk out of this time.  
  
I've wished something like that before, only then I wanted to be fast forward time, to skip my medical exams. I never dreamed I would fly though them. Here, I never dream at all.  
  
Every time I close my eyes all I see are images that are right out of a horror movie. I wish this were a movie, then I could leave. But the only way to leave here would be to go AWOL, and I refuse to give Ferret Face the satisfaction of that.  
  
There are times I wish I had the courage to desert. It's weird, you always hear people saying it's the cowards way out, but I can't believe that's true anymore. It would take more courage than I will ever possess to walk away and leave those patients. If I did that, I know every time I close my eyes, I'd see shot up kids staring at me, reaching towards me, begging me to help them. And I know I would never be able to.  
  
That's what really scares me most; the thought that one day a kid'll come in that I should be able to help, but won't be able to. I wish I didn't have to worry that. Of all the things I could wish for, I wish for peace.  
  
I've made a lot of friends here, I couldn't wish for better. But I can, and do, wish to see my Dad again. I wish I could wake up in Crabapple Cove and throw open the window to the scent of the flowers and the sea.  
  
I know a lot of people, my self included, think I'm a little mad, but, above all else, I wish for this madness to end.


	3. radar

Disclaimer- Much as I wish I did, I have no rights whatsoever to these people, except for the fact that I am a rabid fan who is currently being driven mad waiting for delivery of the fifth season.  
  
  
Wishes.  
  
Starlight, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
  
  
I just wish...  
  
What do I wish? Wow, that's a hard question. What do I wish for? I've made a lot of wishes already. None of them ever came true, at least if they did, no ones told me. That hasn't stopped me trying though. I guess I can only have one right?  
  
Usually I wish the noise would stop. It gets really scary at times you know. I mean, this close to the front line, it's obvious it's gonna be real noisy, but sometimes it's worse than others. The nights especially. I asked Captain Pierce why the shelling always seems closer at night once. I was expecting a joke, but I guess he was feeling a little serious coz he explained how there's less of any other sound at night so any sounds that are there seem louder coz there's nothing to cover them up. Knowing that means I can tell myself it's not so close, but that doesn't make me any less scared.  
  
In fact, it makes me wish the night was shorter so the other noises would start. It'd mean I'd have more time to do all my paperwork too, but I guess it wouldn't be all that great for anyone else. Except maybe Klinger; I think maybe he'd like the extra time to work on his dresses. But I know the surgeons wouldn't like it. They don't think the night is long enough! I can't see why, and they never tell me when I ask them, but I guess surgery is harder than paperwork.  
  
I wonder if I can wish for everyone to get what they're wishing for. I guess that would be good. Maybe someone would wish for all of us to go home so I can see my Ma and Uncle Ed again. Captain Pierce says they'd just start another war to drag us all back, but he never said who they are, and it was right after Colonel Blake left, so I guess maybe he wasn't too sure either. I don't think anyone is all that sure to be honest. I guess it's no one who's ever had to put up with something this. I can't see as how anyone who knows what this is like would go on letting it happen.  
  
Maybe I should wish for everyone to know what war's like. The terror, the desperation... but if I did that it would affect all the little kids too. If they knew, then I figure they wouldn't go starting any wars when they get older. Still, good as that would be, I don't think I really wanna be responsible for scaring them like that.  
  
I guess what I really wish is for people to see sense. I don't see how anyone could truly believe that all this fighting is a good idea. Major Burns is always saying that police action is the best action, but I really can't see how. And I don't think anyone else can either. Going by that, I figure it's safe to say war doesn't make all that much sense, which must mean that people behind it can't have all that much sense.  
  
So I wish they could realise war is nonsense. I wish they could see the other options open to them. I wish all this would end.  
  
  
There you go! Especialy for the one who asked! BJ's up next, and then it's up to you, if anyone's there. Who's wish do you wanna see?


End file.
